JUST ONCE
by kcarlas
Summary: Alguna vez te has sentido sola, a pesar de que estar rodeada de gente... Bueno pues ese no es mi caso.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

Alguna vez te has sentido sola, a pesar de que estar rodeada de gente... Bueno pues ese no es mi caso.

Yo me siento sola cuando realmente me encuentro en esa situación. Lo que es común.

El problema es cuando estoy en rodeada de gente... Esa sensación de quedarte sin oxígeno, que sientes ese calor quemándote la piel... Pues eso me pasa.

La gente dice que es por un trauma... De la infancia... Por qué no entiende que los problemas del día a día, también joden.

Bueno dejemos las opiniones de lado y la charla motivacional...Vamos al punto real de la trama que se aproxima en mi vida.

Me transfiero de instituto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota. Alguno de los capítulos podrían ser contados por los personajes... Otros.. Tendrán la típica narración._

 **Capitulo 1**

En la ciudad de Magnolia. Instituto de Fairy Tail.

Un día simple, pero con un Suceso poco común en aquella época escuela.

En la entrada del Instituto, se encontraba una chica de cabello azul, ojos del mismo, con un corto y sencillo vestido blando con toques azules. Junto a ella se encontraba un chico alto, de cabellera negra, con unos ojos particulares, vestía totalmente de negro.

Junto a ellos se situaban un par de maletas, en sus manos unos papeles que parecían ser formularios.

-Bienvenido a Fairy Tail. El instituto número uno de Fiore- dijo un viejo carismático, que responde al nombre de Makarov Dreyar, el cual es el director.

-Gracias señor Director- dijo la chica, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Muy bien, con estos papeles se finaliza su tramite. Les doy una cálida bienvenida, Juvia Lockser y Gajeel Redfox- los miro a ambos con una sonrisa -Está no es una institución cualquiera, esta se volverá su hogar y ellos su familia-

-Gehhee- sonrío Gajeel -Como usted diga Viejo-

-Un dato extra, los dormitorios están por allá- dijo señalando una dirección dentro del gran campus - el de las chicas es a mano derecha y el de los chicos izquierda. Aquí están sus llaves y sus horarios e uniforme los esperan que en su cuarto-

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono.

Antes de irse, les comentó algo más.

-No olviden que son cuartos compartidos-

En camino a los dormitorios

-Gajeel, no quiero...- hablo Juvia, pero inmediatamente Gajeel la cayo

-Sólo sopórtalo, no creo que las chicas de aquí den miedo-le acaricio la cabeza

-Esta bien...- pararon -Me voy... Nos vemos mañana en clases-

-Te cuidado, esta oscureciendo-

Ella sólo se limitó a darle una sonrisa y caminar hacia su dormitorio.

En el dormitorio de las chicas

Juvia se encontraba frente a la puerta, de la habitación 236. Toco la puerta, antes de abrir la puerta. Quería asegurarse si había alguien dentro.

-Ooh..la nueva compañera, si que es linda- dijo una chica albina -Bienvenida, mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss,y la chica pelirroja es Erza Scarlett-

La recibieron dos lindas chicas.

-Etto... Yo soy Juvia Lockser-

-Mucho gusto Juvia- dijo Erza

-... Yo seré su nueva compañera de habitación, por favor cuiden de mi-

Ambas le sonrieron y le enseñaron la habitación. Una pequeña sala de juegos, con una mesita, un sofá, unas pinturas, unas lámparas decorativas y el piso de alfombra color gris, la paredes de distintos colores. Había 3 puertas que llevaban a los cuartos, juntó a la puerta el de Erza, el del alado de la TV el de Mira y el de alado del sofá el de Juvia.

La dejaron dentro de su habitación antes de ir de cada quien a su habitación, ya que mañana es la inauguración del nuevo ciclo escolar. Al cerrarse la puerta Juvia se tiró en la cama.

-Eso... Fue realmente vergonzoso...- suspiro

Cerró los ojos hasta que dar dormida, en esa habitación color gris y con unos muebles básicos... Ella tendría que arreglar algún día.

En el dormitorio de los chicos.

Gajeel, entro a sus habitación, observo, se encontraba sola, pero se notaba que ahí habita gente, gracias al desorden.

Camino directamente a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí...

El lugar era familiar al de Juvia sólo que ahí, la alfombra era negra y la pared de color gris... Y pues con los toques de hombres.


End file.
